


不死鸟

by Southeast0010



Series: 不死鸟 :: E Stands for Eagle and A Stands for You [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Character Death, Diary/Journal, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southeast0010/pseuds/Southeast0010
Summary: “永生的人怎么会死呢？这是常识，这不过是再简单不过的常识。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 参2019AE30日的文_(:зゝ∠)_想必大家都知道了，是个坑掉的计划长篇改的
> 
> 我怎么老是干这种事！

==Gotta type something here so that AO3 thinks it's longer than 10 characters ww==

6月2日

■■■。

6月3日

■■■。

6月4日

■■■。

■■■。

他

……

我痛恨我自己。

即使痛恨我自己也无济于事。即使无济于事，我也痛恨我自己。

6月5日

■■■。

我做不到

6月6日

和心理咨询师第二次见面。她安慰我说这件事本来就不容易，如果我还是做不到的话，也没什么。她说人无论是记忆还是遗忘，都需要时间。接受事实也是，理解事实也是，并不是一蹴而就的过程。

我当然明白她说得对，我也当然明白自己的问题出在哪里。但正是因为我明白这问题的根源，它才无法解开，我亦无法开解自己。她说，如果我还是没有办法坦坦荡荡写下这件事，就先放下它不管，写一些别的——诸如我的一日，我的随想，这些轻松的话题。“工作的事”如果想写也可以写，但她也说我不需要逼迫自己。

我当然明白她说得对。可是我明白她说得对并没有什么用处。我的一日没有什么特别的，我像往常一样按时起床、洗漱、喝一杯咖啡，只是改成了速溶的。他……那之后我不再去阿萨辛了，他们派人来看过，但也不强迫我马上回去。我不想回去，……恐怕也不敢回去。

但我明白我当然有一天是要回去的。不然我还能去哪里？这样的我……我还能去哪里？

6月7日

今天周五。花店照例送花来，我叫他们之后停了。他们说这个月的账单已经预付过了，所以我也答应他们送完这个月。两支马蹄莲，几朵粉黄玫瑰，点缀了满天星和勿忘我。我……我不会忘记的。

没有什么特别的事。杂物还堆在家里，暂时不想去管。院子里的杂草渐渐长起来了，夏天也就要步入正轨。今年我不想在檐下挂风铃了。没有那样的心情。……但或者还是挂一个好。下午去找出来。

花瓶换了几个地方，放在窗台上了。案头碍事。不知道怎么，我不太愿意看见它。

风铃没有找到，明天去集市上再买一个。翻到了存信件的盒子，突然有点累。明天再继续收拾吧。

我们认识其实并不很久，两三年而已。信也不多，我的多，他的不多。还是在我们正式成为搭档之前，也只有在出大远门的时候才会想起来给我寄张卡片。伊斯坦布尔，开罗，吉隆坡，都是听起来他会喜欢而我不会的地方。我宁愿去伦敦或者纽约出差，但总也没什么机会。成为搭档之后，我只是随着安排去他需要去的地方工作罢了。说是工作，我并不理解自己所做的是什么。自从我被卷入……自从我也成为了他的秘密的一部分，我的命运仿佛就不再为我自己所掌控了。我明明看得见那条细细的线，伸手出去，却什么也抓不住。他说这不是我的错，是他的错；但我想我们谁也没有错。或许我们当真是被命运选中的孩子——的大人，冥冥之中也真有什么引导着一切。

可那又凭什么呢？凭什么是我？又凭什么是他？他一生不做坏事，就算报应不爽也应该在我的身上。可是为什么？仅仅是因为他比我早出生吗？仅仅是因为这随机的轮盘赌选中的是他而不是我吗？我宁愿代他去承受这一切——可这又有什么意义呢？我知道我们彼此信任，但正因为我们彼此信任，这样宁愿来宁愿去就更没有什么用。交换身体也好，交换灵魂也好，交换的究竟是什么东西？你换回来，我换回去，结果不也是一样的吗？还不如和他一起

我也不知道自己究竟是怎么想的。我不愿意。可是如果可以的话，我真的很想。真的很想。但是我不能。我再也不能了——连这样卑微的权利，那所谓的命运都要剥夺吗？？

就这么多吧。我去开灯。

6月8日

用横梁尝试了第二次，失败了。上一次失败还可以说是因为刚从昏迷状态中恢复过来、脑子迷迷糊糊，可这一次我清醒得很。我在那里挂了两个小时，现在脖子还痛，吞咽也难受。但是是真的。他说的是真的……我没有办法……我该怎么办？我该找谁求助？我又能找谁求助？我绝不愿意成为阿萨辛的试验品。我不能把这一生——我不能把我自己送给他们。这不是生不生的问题。

可是不行。我已经走投无路了。我先去把绳子解下来。

上午从书桌旁边逃走了。收拾好了，绳子放回原处。三把椅子边上全都磕出了坑，餐桌还好，白猫的镇纸尾巴断了。还好另外一只没事。我真是个大傻子。脖子上的印子敷了半天，完全没消下去。一会出门准备系领巾。

我也不知道自己到底在做什么。我明明已经试过了……他也演示给我看过。我还是忘不了那时候脸上溅到血液的感觉，温温的，这样流下去，滴下去，啪嗒一声……我好像一个变态。可是哪怕现在我也还是能回忆起那种感觉。我多希望我能忘掉……可是另一个声音在心里说，不，不要，不可以。你如果忘掉了他，他就真真正正不再存在于这个世界上了。我知道，我都知道。我只是突然不知道这过去的几百年他是怎么度过的了……为什么人可以承受记忆的重量而不会死掉？为什么人无法承受进化的重量而必须死掉？为什么人会死？为什么人不会死？为什么？我的……我……我为什么不能■■■■■■

我不能我不能我不能我不能我不能我不能我不能我不能我不能我不能

心理咨询师说如果控制不住自己的情绪，就把最激烈的感觉写下来，写十遍，然后它们就会和上涨的潮水一样渐渐后退。无所谓了……这些都没有意义。

该出门了，集市还有一个半小时收摊。这些之前一直是他在准备……是我太任性了。我为什么会以为这一切都是理所当然的？我为什么现在才发现自己一直以为这全部都是理所当然的？是我的错。是我的错。是我错了啊，对不起，对不起。……我出门了。

风铃很吵。外面有人放焰火。我……

……我知道那些都是我的想象，可是不能连我想象的权利也剥夺。

6月9日

我还是不忍心。收拾了一整天房间，腰酸背痛。他的衣服比我印象中要少，书比我印象中要多。我决定还是把它们留在原来的地方。多一些和我一起记住他的东西也好。它们也会寂寞吗？它们会寂寞吗？

今天在家。

6月10日

机关来人探望，不是认识的人。给我看了工作牌，是三室的研究员。委婉地劝我回去上班，也被我委婉地打发走了，说下周一一定回去。最近要收拾房子。

我何德何能？甚至都不是全职员工。不就是因为……这种失望又低沉的感觉好久没有过了，一下涌上来，还是重重地打击了我。

根本不想回去。但是也没有别的地方好去了。我一个人躺在这空空荡荡的房子里，也真没意思。

他死了。

6月11日

喝了太多酒，刚醒来没一会。很久没有一个人喝得这么醉过了。翻看昨天的日记，还是觉得惊讶。我竟然真的坦然写了出来。按心理咨询师的说法，这应该算是重大进步。只是我不知道，这究竟是不是进步。我已经在尽力接受没有人——没有人能够接受的事实了。除了他。也许除了他还有别人，别的受害者，但……

头还在痛。脖子上的印子消了一些去，还是有淡淡的一圈。

我怕我有一天会忘了他。我更怕我会把他当成借口……继续活下去的借口。可是我还能做什么？

6月12日

今日无事。

6月13日

第三次见咨询师。我告诉她，我已经能写下来了，她说很好，也能体谅我的心情，又问我这几天的状态。我没告诉她前天大醉的事，但我猜她看出来了。我猜她也想到了我们的关系。但她很聪明，也够体贴，并不说破。捡了不太重要的几件事聊了聊，说到我小时候的事。她没问，但我主动说了以前和他一起出去旅游的几次经历。走的时候给了我如何应对酗酒和情绪崩溃的小册子。

我真的没事。但既然她给了，我还是收下。回来的路上居然遇到中学同学，在咖啡馆聊了很久。他在一家私企，过来出差，停个两天。准备年底结婚。真不错，这小子。上学那会天天跟在我屁股后面，捉弄女生的事没少干，锅也帮我背了不少，结果成了最不招女生待见的一个。也许出于道义，我该于心有愧一些。但是他自己技不如人，也怪不得别人。那些女生后来又怎么样了呢？毕业典礼那天我收到了拿都拿不下的花，但就算这样，后来大家也都渐渐失去联系了……

我觉得我好像在背叛他。我们在一起时也会聊起这些，但他只是嗤笑一声，就不再说什么。我一直觉得他几百年的人生中，就算不和我一样千帆过目，怎样也不可能是片叶不沾身的。怀着这样的心情，我理所当然地接受了他的爱。但我错了，我大错特错，我艾吉奥·奥迪托雷是全天下第一大蠢货。这些都不是理所当然的。这些当然都不可能是理所当然的。我为什么没有早一点发现？我为什么不能早一点发现？我为什么……

我好恨，我真的好恨。我恨我自己，也恨他。我有时候很恨他，有时候又很恨自己，有时候又只恨他，恨他为什么不早一点，再早一点……遇见我也好，离开我也好。我好恨好恨。为什么？凭什么？他做错了什么，为什么被选中的是他？我又做错了什么，为什么被选中的——被他选中的是我？如果我不曾卷入他的秘密，怎么会白白捱着这样一次一次的折磨？可我也想，如果我不曾卷入他的秘密，如果我不曾认识他——那我宁愿被折磨，我宁愿永远痛苦，我宁愿永世永世在地狱中忍受烈火的烧灼。我爱他，我爱他，我没有错。我没有错。我没有错！他也没有错！我们谁也没有错！是这命运的错，是不公平的命！是不公平的命害他，害他成了不老不死的怪物，也害我，害我也成了不老不死的怪物！！

我何错之有？我的出生何错之有？我与他相爱又何错之有？？我不要，我不要，我不要，我不要，我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要

■■■，他死了 他死■■死了他死了■死了他死了他■■■■■他死了。

他死了。我想要■■■■■。如果他死了，他已经死了，我也会，我也应当，我需要，随他■■。我才不在意别人会怎么说，我也不在意那个阿萨辛要做什么。全都与我无关，全部都与我无关。与一个死人无关。让我走。放我走。

我■■。

6月14日

一大早突发奇想，好好泡了个澡。身心都爽快多了。涂掉了昨天写的几句话。昨天那会冲动过了头，纸页都划破了，还有好几个贯穿数页的洞。我哪里来这么大的力气？

时间太过有限。下周一就又要回去了，我还得收拾好自己的情绪和整幢房子。大件都清理好了，零零碎碎的东西才头疼。我都不知道该怎么摆放，那些我们共用的东西，信件、拍立得照片，还有他送我的小东西。猫尾巴粘上了，但留下了一条又粗又丑的缝。就这样吧。我总是笨手笨脚的。如果是他 如果是他，根本连猫尾巴都不会摔断。

花店的人刚才送花来。这周是花毛茛，配了黄金球和尤加利叶。照例，我把它放在窗台边。上周的花我忘了换水，前两天就枯得不成样子，看着难受，扔掉了。穿堂风吹过来，风铃叮当作响。今天阳光很好，夏天越来越近了吧。什么也阻止不了时令的变化。

可能是我的错。为了他也好，为了我自己也好，我都不该也不能这样赌气。

我已经失去了太多东西。我没有了死的能力，没有了任性的权利，也……也永远失去了他。

我好恨你。你也恨我吧？你连梦里都不愿来见我。

6月15日

我以前觉得什么都有答案。有问题，就该有答案。所有的谜语都有谜底，所有的迷宫都有出口。我总能找到问题的出口。

现在我知道我错了，错得离谱。没有答案的问题太多太多，多到我也成为了其中之一。直到现在，直到变成了怪物，我依然不知道自己的身体发生了什么变化，也不知道究竟是什么力量让它发生了这样的变化。他留下的笔记和资料很多，但在关键部分总是语焉不详，还频频提到三室。我知道三室才是最接近核心的研究组，而我们这些所谓的研究员又有几个不是打打杂罢了呢？不管做表还是对数据，这种中学生也能胜任的任务根本就没有必要花大价钱雇佣像我这样的人来干。我心里很清楚。家周围也有人盯着，我并不是瞎子。痛苦只会让我的感官更加敏锐罢了。让我感觉到自己的存在的，不是这吹来的风，不是屋子另一头飘来的花叶香味，而是这痛苦，是这无止无尽的折磨，是后悔，是恨……也许，也是爱。

可是我明白得太迟了。我为什么这样愚蠢？我为什么那时辨认不出他眼中的痛苦——像此时的我的痛苦一样的痛苦？我马后炮一般的追悔和咒骂都无济于事。他不会回来了。他死了。他死了，他死了，我的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，我亲切的体贴的室友，我亲密的工作伙伴，我最信任最默契的搭档，我沉默的秘密的爱人，这世界上另一半的我。我啊，我啊。他死了，他死了，我也死了。我早就在那一次事故之中死去了。我突然理解了永生的逻辑：在获得永生的那一刻，我们都已经是死去的人了。只有死人才不会惧怕死亡，也只有死人，才不会死亡。死去的人是不会再死一次的！阿泰尔在几百年前就已经死掉了呀！我所拥有的，除了他的幻影，还有什么别的东西呢？

不，不，但这又怎么可能呢！他的怀抱是真的，他的心也是真的。我分享过他那样深藏的秘密，那时我还不信他，我怎么能如此，如此愚蠢？他不可能只是一个幻影，他不可能只是我的想象，他也不可能死去。永生的人怎么会死呢？这是常识，这不过是再简单不过的常识。是我，是我，我继承了他的秘密，我也继承了他的永生，继承了他的死亡。我就是他的一部分，而他也是我的一部分，只要他永生，我便永生；只要我永生，他便永生。

这不是真的。这不是真的。只有我与他是真的。只有我的生命是真的，我的血……我的血是真的。

6月16日

花了很长时间才把地板上的血迹擦掉。昨天就那样昏睡过去了，实在太危险。——危险的不是我，我已经别无选择地接受了自己的永生，而是……我也说不上来是什么。我觉得不安。我知道家周围总有人盯着。

伤口已经愈合得七七八八了。我很惊讶，但自己想想之前他的样子，又觉得隐隐约约有些心理准备。他有任务时几次大半夜一头栽倒在卧室门口，衣服血迹斑斑，伤口却不深。那时我还自我安慰，想着这大概是别人的血，好在受伤的不是他，回想起来真是傻得不行。更让我自责的是，我到如今才知道，死虽然不会死，疼是照样会疼的。我那时竟然没有……

开了院子的门，腥味很快散了。但我还是觉得心里沉甸甸的。

谁想要永生谁就去求吧！何苦是我呢？

这无用的永生，让我竟连他的最后一面也没见到。真是可笑。我发现自己居然真的在笑。我居然真的笑得出来。真是可悲。我真可怜。

6月17日

回机关。上次的人直接带我去三室，缺少搭档，岗位调动。说是暂时的，但我想应该是长期。叫我去体检。觉得不对劲，借口昨晚喝酒拒绝了。好像很不快，叫我明天早上再过来。

其他人要回来了。晚上写。

只是叫我整理以前的档案。粗略翻了一下，大概有十来年的记录。全部都是编号和代码，也看不出来什么。把我调来三室多半是为了盯着我吧。可是他们又哪里会懂我的心情？？我恨不得毁了这整个地方……但我还有良知在。我不能变成魔鬼。如果他没有变成魔鬼，我自然也不能让他蒙羞。这大概是我在爱他的心里所获得的难得的珍宝。我不能让一个肮脏的人去爱他。

可是今后又该怎么办呢？我到底该怎么活下去呢？毕竟我们只是“搭档”，我甚至无法为他哀悼太久。

6月18日

被带去做了体检。细致到有些过头，甚至还抽了血、做了头部CT。穿白大褂的几个人本来在窃窃私语，看到我出了CT室，马上就不说话了，四散开去。我假装没看见，但是心里很清楚。不过是为了永生的事——可是我已经一点都记不起来发生了什么。

是啊，一直无法让我面对的，就是这件事。它比他的死还让我更难以接受。我爱的人，一个永生之人死去了；我，一个普通人，变成了永生之人。而我却完全不记得发生了什么。我知道事情发生在阿萨辛里，可是所有的细节……不是一片模糊，而是一片空白。不，或者说是一片黑暗。什么也没有。那一整天的记忆仿佛都被抹去了，我只记得在机关的内部医院里醒来，他们告诉我他的死讯。我的外伤不重，醒来第二天就被人送回了家。可是下午我就拿绷带把脖子绑在篱笆上，差点勒死自己，邻居也吓得不轻。于是，我联系了社区的心理咨询师。

他的死是一块石头，我的失忆是一个洞。我要想想办法。就算这一生这样不明不白地过了，这一件事也不能不明不白。

6月19日

在想办法查资料。没什么进展。他的笔记快看完了，有用的部分很少。这几点需要再查一查。

  * 伊甸碎片
  * “信息”（“永生之人需要传递的信息”：什么信息？）
  * 阿萨辛

我们的机关，究竟是个什么机关？重新翻了当年找工作时调查的背景和资料。注册信息：独立科研（国际），历史／数字人文／环境，能源与发展

说不通。

6月20日

偶然发现了旧档案里的说明文件，对照着找到了最近一个季度的记录。两份文件都偷偷复制了一份，准备明天开始好好研究一下。

下班之后去见咨询师最后一次。她很高兴我又回去上班了，说希望我能重新振作起来。我走的时候和她握手，她悄悄说，他会为你骄傲的。我也不说破，只是笑笑。

我不需要他为我骄傲，我只是为我拥有他，我拥有过他而骄傲。

6月21日

暂时还没有什么进展。档案是用特别的代码记录的，需要对照说明表查转写码。今天准备把转写代码研究出来。

花店又来送花了。这次的是向日葵配彩叶草和纽扣菊。上周的花毛茛还没谢，我把那束倒挂在风铃旁边，准备吹成干花。

我坐在台阶旁边听了很久的风铃声。我到底在干什么？回过神来的时候，我这样问自己。我的心里还是一片混乱。我谴责自己，也谴责他，可是我又有什么立场去谴责他呢？谴责我自己又有什么用呢？到头来，一片混乱仍旧是一片混乱。好像有个声音在心里对我说，没关系，忘掉这一切，假装不知情地活下去就好了。——连同他的份一起。但我知道这不可能。正是因为连同他的份一起。一个不老不死的怪物是不配得到善终的，他这样说过。我现在才懂他的意思。我猜他的经历应该和我大致无二：稀里糊涂进了机关，稀里糊涂获得了永生，又……又稀里糊涂地死去。

大概是我害了他。

如果他的今天就是我的明天，我也绝不后悔。是我的错。

我爱他。我爱你。

6月22日

解析出了一部分资料。已经足够我震惊很久了。

……还是不行。让我缓一缓。

6月23日

……

我就知道。

是我害了他。是我害了他。

——我为什么还——我怎么配——我怎么敢？我怎么还敢质疑他？我怎么敢恨他？？

是他应该恨我。

阻止了邻居报警，只说是敲钉子砸伤了手。胳膊上的血很快就止住了。如果不是亲眼所见，我真的很难相信自己会拥有这样的能力。只是清理地板又要花很久了。

我很清楚自己不过是在逃避。回过神来的时候，我正在收拾行李箱。我在做什么？这几周以来我不断不断地问自己这个问题，在各种各样的时候，因为各种各样的失控。但是我都没能得到最终的答案。所以我丢下了箱子，还是回到书桌旁边来。这本日记已经快变成了我情绪的出口。也许我终于还是找到了迷宫的出口，虽然一座迷宫的出口不过是另一座迷宫罢了。

我又能逃到哪里去呢？我逃不出这具以我的血肉铸成的牢笼。

还是不行。我必须写下来。否则，我不知道明天一早该带着什么样的表情去三室。我已经知道了，还能怎样装成懵懂无知呢？就让我偶尔也逃避一下吧。好吗？好吗？可以吗？求求你了。

那么，就这样吧。我已经想好了。你一定要好好看，记住下面我说的话。

谁也不知道伊甸碎片究竟是什么。连“伊甸碎片”本身也不过是个代号罢了。它们是来自上古的遗物，也许属于人类的先祖，也许那些先祖就是神们自己。但大家都明白——一些人明白，伊甸碎片拥有巨大而又危险的力量。阿萨辛就是追踪和研究这些碎片的科研机关。像阿泰尔那样的侦查员，任务是以世界各地建立的阿萨辛分部为据点，调查当地的伊甸碎片情报，在有需要的时候直接“取回目标物”；而像我这样与他搭档的研究员，自然就负责收集资料、整理数据、提交各种各样看上去语焉不详的表格。可笑的是，他们一直骗我那是各地高校联合搭建的“地质情报数据库”。

我们隶属于四室，负责情报工作，上个月刚刚从西欧调回总部来。隔壁三室负责的是研究工作。出事那天，我们正在三室的特殊保管库里。前段时间有新的出土文献破解情报，循着情报，我们在西欧找到了一块伊甸碎片。谁也不知道发生了什么，但那块碎片突然失控了。监控摄像头直接炸碎了，而根据热感影像判断，他在伊甸碎片爆发时直接扑到我身上，替我承受了一部分的能量。然后……他的影像就消失了，只剩下我一个人躺在地上，一动不动。我想他一定知道那是什么，也一定知道后果会是什么，因为档案里还提到他早年的经历——他是阿萨辛最早的侦查员之一，正是因为受到了伊甸碎片的——的“恩赐”，他们这样写，但我觉得那不过是“伤害”罢了。总之，他成为了永生的人。正因如此，阿萨辛绝不能放他离开，无论是因为他不老不死的面容，还是因为他身为伊甸碎片的受辐射者……或许只是受辐射者之一。于是这数百年来，他只是像个绑上脚链的囚徒一样，老老实实地待在机关周围。他在笔记里写他并不怨恨什么人，或神，反而感激这天赐的研究机会，因为他也想知道人类与诸神之间秘密的契约，想知道伊甸碎片究竟记录了怎样的历史。可是他不懂，他不懂啊。他是一个过于纯粹的人。

人类的身体无法承受进化的重量——所以我们才会死去。他这么说过。

可是我，我们并不需要这无意义的进化……我情愿我们像普通人一样，随随便便地相遇，在黑暗中秘密相爱，再无可救药地死去。

你要知道，这样的悲哀并不只是他的悲哀，我的悲哀，或者我们的悲哀。这样的悲哀也是你的悲哀。你明白吗？也许你不会马上明白，但请你想一想我说的话。你明白永生意味着什么吗？永生意味着死亡。不仅仅是此时此刻的死亡，还有过去的死亡，未来的死亡，永远的死亡。永生就是永死。只有有能力死亡的人，才有能力生存下去。我不知道伊甸碎片是什么，我也不想知道。它能够让我死亡一次，也就能够让我死亡第二次。在神祇面前，人类算是什么东西呢？你不是神，我也不是，他更不是。我像爱重神那样爱重他，但我很清楚，他并不是神。是我的爱让他走上神坛，但我知道他随时能够为了我再度走下神坛。那么你呢？其他的人类呢？你想成为神吗？你以为你可以成为神吗？谁也不能成为神。因为谁也不能变成他原本不是的东西。

那不是恩赐，那是剥夺。那也不是爱，那是伤害。那是危险的东西，你要小心它的诱惑。

天已经快亮了。我今天上班要迟到了。

6月25日

整理档案。发现了之前同样受到过能量辐射的侦查员和研究员资料。果然，他说的没有错。除了我们以外，受到能量辐射严重的人，两个立即死去，都是烧伤，一个当场消失。程度轻微些的人，有几个伤口愈合的速度稍快于常人。他则获得了永生，档案上写。——他们是怎么确认他的永生的？我不能多想。——但这里被人划掉了，旁边是手写的注记：参看qgELP452档案D-3ktrref/VI.6290-8531。果然是我那天拿到的最新记录。有这个参考，也许你很快就能理解他们的档案编号逻辑。转写程序我也复制了一份。

明天请了假。

6月26日

我睡到正午，几乎是被热醒的。风铃叮叮当当地晃动，之前的那束马蹄莲已经干了。我听说干花可以永久保存，只要小心搬运，不要碰碎，就可以长长久久放在屋子里。可我还是更爱鲜花。

我终于梦到了他一次。他什么也不说，只是站在我们的花园里，在繁花之中静静地看着我，不来拥抱我，也不吻我。我醒来的时候，房间空空荡荡。我们最后一次见面的时候他的脸是什么样子？我想了很久，好像怎么也想不起来。他的眉眼、鼻尖和嘴唇还都轮廓清晰，历历在目，可我怎么也无法将它们全部拼凑起来，拼成一张完整的人脸。我不久以前还握过他的手，我还能想象那种感觉，可我再也想不起来了。我看着自己的手，看了很久，直到它慢慢变得陌生，而我热得再也受不了了，起床冲澡。

我终究还是一个俗人。我无法放下他，但也无法背负着他的“信息”这样过一生——无止无尽的一生。我还是没有查出来那究竟是什么“信息”。也许是先祖的教诲，也许是神明的旨意，但那些已经都无所谓了。对于不死之人，对于已死之人，什么信息都没有意义。你明白吗？能够死的人会通过失去来学习珍惜，而不能死的人只能失去，什么也学不到了。你明白吗？你不要离火堆太近。它很美丽，也很温暖，但一样会灼瞎你的眼睛。不要再看了。不要再看了。

他早就是一个盲人了。而我现在也已经是一个盲人了。

我把上次放进行李箱里的东西拿了一半出来。我还是决定把两只猫都带上。不好意思，他的信件和日记我全都带走了。我已经确认过了，没有什么对于阿萨辛来说重要的东西。没有考察记载，没有情报信息，也没有阴谋论的推测。我说过，他是一个纯粹的人。他有很多不屑于在乎的东西，也有很多看得比生命还重要的东西。我比你们更了解他的心。我为他骄傲，为我为他而流的血汗与眼泪骄傲，也为我的心骄傲。

天亮之前，我就会离开这里。今天的最后一束花，恐怕我是收不到了，就送给你吧，侦查员。你进入这幢房子，大概要到星期二或者星期三了吧？不知道它还成不成样子。那两束干花送给你，风铃也送给你。这本日记也是留给你的。我不知道你会怎么看我们，也不知道你会不会如实上报你的发现。都随你。我已经不再需要考虑这些了。如果房子里有你需要的其它东西，随便拿走也无所谓。全都无所谓了。

我与他这样的人，不配得到善终，只能在时空中不断地漂泊。我们离我们不该觊觎的真相太近，无论是迫于无奈还是自觉自愿。侦查员，不要学我们。我们的下场就是永无止尽的生命，永无止尽的折磨，永无止尽的失去，永无止尽的恨，就连永无止尽的爱到头来也变成了永无止尽的悲伤。就像那只断了尾巴的猫，终究不可能再粘回去了。它又做错了什么呢？没有，它只是不巧在错误的时间出现了错误的地点，承受了本来不该它承受的伤害罢了。但这就是命运的选择，避无可避，也不需要避。我心怀怨恨，但一样心怀感激。也许你会理解，也许你不会，但这些都不重要。或许总有一天你也会遇到一块改变你命运的伊甸碎片，或许你是那些幸运儿中的一员，一生也不会有一次接近神的秘密的机会。只是无论如何，你不要忘了我说的话。

人不是神，人是有限的。你我都是。

再会了。


	2. Fragment :: Ezio's Memoir

“昨晚我又梦到了你。日光倾城而下，街头的咖啡馆门口盛开着鲜花，你搂我入怀，你低下头，你的脸笼罩在阴影里，你吻了我。我醒来的时候，房间空空荡荡。我在被子里翻了个身，感觉眼泪顺着脸滑下来，很快在枕头上凉凉的聚成一滩。

我问过你，如果梦见一桌美味佳肴，在梦中吃到了或是没有吃到，醒来时哪一种会更伤心？你想了很久都没有回答我，只是把面前的甜点推过来，说，你吃吧，我不爱吃这个，太腻了。

现在我想我大约是知道这个问题的答案了。无论吃到了，或没有吃到，最后的结果都是一样的，伤心的程度也不会有所不同。得不到的，和怎么都得不到的，无论哪一种都会让人气恼，懊悔，无助，恨不得扯着自己的头发发疯似地大喊，号哭，啜泣，再次回到大喊。

而我不能大喊。梦里的你吻了我，我只能带着最温暖的笑容接受这个吻。尽管我知道从此以后你就要离我而去，尽管我知道多温暖的笑容也只是文字游戏，它们不可能真的温暖你冰冷的手。

托斯卡纳的风是温柔的，它们从田野上来，在城市里流动，卷起整个广场的鸽子。羽毛落在我的大衣上，慢慢滑落，恰似那天你滴在我手指上的血，慢慢滑落，而后不可控制地冷了下去。钟楼开始报时，而我抖落一身的尘埃，回到没有你的人群中去，执着地寻找不会再重来的吻。

我的人生从前是无拘无束的，自由的，开放的，而如今似乎也是一样，不过是多了一条禁忌：不可大声叫喊。”

==Gotta type something here so that AO3 thinks it's longer than 10 characters ww==


End file.
